Snow Days
by CardcaptorSakura1996
Summary: It's December, and the snow of course comes leading into a snow day! Yukito has never had a snow day before, so it's time to experince one. I had entered this in a contest for CCS and won something for it ;) enjoy!


Snow had been falling since night fall, Yukito had been staying at the Kinomoto how for a bit- one after discovering the truth about himself, he didn't want to feel alone plus being around a happy family made him feel better.

Yukito had been on the floor with a pillow, he slowly opened his eyes- seeing the snow; there had to be at least 4 feet of it now. Yukito looked at the city, it looked like a snow globe.

"I love the snow," he muttered to himself.

_Why? _

That was his inner voice, aka Yue.

_It always looks so pretty when it falls, when it stops I feel kind of sad; when I was younger, I'd always help my grandma make cookies. Oh…that didn't really happen, did it Yue?_

Yue stood in Yukito's conscious suddenly feeling a wave of guilt.

_Sorry Yukito, it's just I am not truly fanaticized by snow and near December 25__th__ was a bad day for me._

The date was December 12th, soon it was Yukito's birthday/

_Then why did Clow-san create me on a day that you don't like? I don't understand…_

_Clow did a lot of stuff which was confusing, he was like a father to me- I can't let the past go easily Yukito; I am 1005 years old- I am not a young person._

_But To-ya told me you look young, near my age or a bit older…_

_Yukito, someone is waking up behind you- I didn't sleep a lot last night; good night- tell me when it stops snowing._

_Oh..okay._

A hand was placed on Yukito's shoulder, it was Touya and Yukito blushed.

"T-To-ya," Yukito said looking down at his blankets. "W-when did you get up?"

"About 5 minutes ago, what were you doing?"

"Talking to Yue, he was saying to me he doesn't like winter much and now he is asleep," Yukito explained.

Outside in the hallway…

"The snow bunny stayed over? Yue and I could've had some brotherly time," Kero said as Tomoyo giggled to herself.

"Kero-chan, I think Tsukishiro-san and Sakura's onii-sama were busy studying last night," Tomoyo giggled, Sakura ran down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Onii-chan, you awake yet?" Sakura asked as she opened the door, not even waiting for an answer.

"Morning Sakura-chan," Yukito said with a smile then realizing it was a Monday, "Sakura-chan, shouldn't you get ready for school?"

"Yukito-san, today is a snow day," Sakura said, "You have never had a snow day before?"

Yukito shook his head. "Never, I haven't been alive that long…Sakura-chan." Yukito sounded sad but Sakura hugged him, but more like a family member.

"Then we'll show you what to do a snow day, right onii-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Does the orange plush need to be with us?" Touya asked as Sakura giggled a bit as the two started fighting and Sakura broke it up.

"How about Tomoyo-chan and I cook breakfast? Is that a good idea, Tomoyo-chan? You don't need to go home today, right?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good to go; let's go cook, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as Kero followed them.

The girls downstairs started cooking as Tomoyo hummed a song to herself, the girls were making yummy pancakes along with eggs.

"I feel bad for Tsukishiro-kun," Tomoyo muttered a bit. "He has never had a snow day before."

Sakura stopped flipping the eggs. "Yeah, but as he said-he hasn't been alive that long-probably three years and I opened the book two years ago. But I am sure Yue-san gave him lots of great memories probably. Yukito-san is Yukito-san to me, just like family- same as Yue-san. Yukito-san has a lot of family members and memories."

"Sakura, is the snow bunny coming down any time soon?" Kero asked.

"Down, I beat you To-ya," Yukito said as he giggled, catching his breath.

"I'll get you later," Touya muttered. "Monster, you and Tomoyo sit down- Yuki and I can finish the cooking."

"But onii-chan…" Sakura said not being able to say the rest of what she wanted to say. Yukito got up too and started flipping the eggs.

Kero sat in the middle of the table with a plastic tea cup.

"Done," Touya said as he took the pancakes off and put two on Sakura's plate, one on Tomoyo's plate and not one little one on Kero's plate.

"I deserve-" Kero started as Yukito put a pancake on the plate. "Thanks, snow bunny."

Yukito only flashed his nice smile and got syrup for the girls then put it on the table while Touya then put eggs on the plates.

"Let's eat!" they all said at the same time.

The group talked about what they should do. "I know, how about ice skating!" Sakura suggested in a good mood, "Yukito-san, you can skate, right?"

"Of course, To-ya and I went skating last Christmas break," Yukito said with a smile. "I rent the skates though."

"Great, then how about we get some hot chocolate? We can drink away and maybe get donuts to go with it- Tomoyo-chan knows about this great place down the street," Sakura kept going on. "I think some of the roads got cleared last night thanks to the snow plows."

"Then, shall we get ready?" Tomoyo said collecting the plates slowly since everyone had finished eating.

"Sure," Yukito said cheerfully.

"Just be careful Yuki, the monster doesn't know how to skate well," Touya joked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I am not a monster," Sakura said waving her fist back and forth.

"Do you know about the sister complex, To-ya?" Yukito asked with a giggle.

"Sister complex? What's that, Yukito-san?" Sakura asked curiously. Yukito was about to explain when Touya put a hand over Yukito's mouth.

"You and Tomoyo go get ready," Touya said, taking over the dishes with Yukito and the two girls ran upstairs- Tomoyo giggling leaving Sakura totally confused.

Yukito took over the drying the dishes as Touya washed them.

"After all these years, the sister complex remains. Tell me To-ya, before I came into the world, did you have a sister complex?" Yukito asked as Touya flicked some water Yukito's way.

After about an hour, the group was ready and walked down the street.

"What pretty snow," Sakura said as she noticed Tomoyo with her camera out. "To-Tomoyo-chan, do you really need to record this?" Sakura wondered exactly how many videos Tomoyo had of her.

"Of course-it will be called Sakura-chan and the snow filled snow day," Tomoyo said in a dreamy voice as a sweat drop rolled down Sakura's head.

"There's the skating rink!" Sakura said happily as Tomoyo was running up behind her at full pace.

"Sakura, wait for us!" Touya yelled.

"Come on then, To-ya," Yukito said as he ran faster and Touya caught up.

Sakura went straight to the locker room and put her bag in a locker after paying 300 yen for one and Tomoyo put her stuff in there.

"Can on Kero-chan, you can go in my pocket," Sakura said as she lifted Kero and put him in her pocket. Touya and Yukito got a locker right beside Sakura's and Tomoyo's.

"Did you two get your skates already?" Sakura asked curiously.

"We got a pair for you and Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan," Yukito explained and To-ya got me a pair and a pair for him." Yukito grabbed Sakura's hand and helped her put on her skates and Tomoyo tied hers up.

The two young girls got on the ice, there weren't many people- it could be possibly due to the snow.

"Come on, To-ya," Yukito said, grabbing Touya's hand smiling and the two got on the ice. Sakura had done about 3 laps with Tomoyo already.

Tomoyo looked over and saw the love practically flowing between Yukito and Touya and smiled- Sakura turned to look at her best friend. "Tomoyo-chan, why do you have a dreamy look on your face?"

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as the girls began skating again.

Yukito was a good skater, unlike Touya- Sakura stopped near her older brother and with Tomoyo.

"Yukito-san, onii-chan, do you wanna skate with us?" Sakura offered as she waited for her answer.

"Sure, Sakura-chan," Yukito said grabbing her right hand, Tomoyo holding onto Sakura's left and Touya holding onto Yukito's right hand.

The four of them skated for a good bit, music then started to play and it was nice- it created such a nice atmosphere in the skating arena.

Shortly after, the four got off the ice. Sakura untied her skates and handed them back to Yukito as he was done undoing his shoes. "I can take them back," he said with his usual smile.

_Why is it so cold?_

There was voice of his other self.

"Yukito-san, what's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously.

Yukito shook his head. "Yue just woke up and sounds kinda cranky, I love the snow and sometimes the cold but clearly he hates it."

"If I can ask, why does he hate it? Maybe we can get him to like it. After the hot chocolate could maybe Yue-san can come out for just a little bit?"

_If that's what the mistress wants, even with all the power, I don't think she can get me to like snow._

"He would be happy to Sakura-chan," Yukito said, "now how about we go get that hot chocolate and eat some donuts, To-ya's treat. All Tomoyo-chan has to do is tell us the location and we're good." Tomoyo told him the directions and the group walked off.

"It was funny when onii-chan accidently fell on his butt while skating," Sakura giggled. "Are you okay though, onii-chan?"

"Yeah, don't worry monster," Touya said waving it off. "I'll be fine."

"We're here," Tomoyo said, "my mom took me to this shop last week-she's on a business trip right now so she wanted to treat me to something nice." Tomoyo held the door open for everyone.

"Hello, welcome to Donut Dip," said a young, blue hair girl behind the register. It was a girl from Touya's and Yukito's school. "Kinomoto-kun, Tsukishiro-kun-I see you're spending your snow day good."

"Yep," Yukito said, "now Sakura-chan, what do you want to order?"

"A small hot chocolate with a chocolate glazed donut," Sakura said, "and what about you Tomoyo-chan?"

"A small hot chocolate with a sprinkle donut," Tomoyo said as the girl typed in buttons.

"A large hot chocolate for me and a chocolate glazed donut, cinnamon roll, two chocolate chip cookies and five ginger bread men," Yukito said as the girl looked at him wide eyed.

"Tsukishiro-kun, you truly do eat a lot; I thought they were just rumors," she said as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head. "And you, Kinomoto-kun?"

"A ginger bread cookie along with a medium sized hot chocolate," he said.

"Okay, that will come to 30,000 yen," she said as Touya took the money out of his pocket and Tomoyo and Sakura found a table to sit at and Touya carried the plate over.

"It all looks so delicious, I think Kero-chan will want some of your's though Sakura-chan," Yukito said the last part quietly and Kero put his head out of Sakura's pocket.

"Give me some of the donut Sakura," Kero begged. "Sakura-sama." Sakura broke off part of the donut and Kero started to much away at the small donut. "Thank you!"

As usually, Yukito was the first one done eating while Touya, then Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Hey, Yukito-san, the other day onii-chan fell in the snow face first and then-" Sakura stopped speaking, seeing the look Yukito got when talking to Yue.

_Tell the mistress, I will be out soon. Once we find a place to switch, out in the middle of the street; even though there aren't many people out._

"Yue says we have to find a place to change, can't be here and do it- right Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked as Sakura nodded.

"Why not the park?" Tomoyo suggested pointing to a small park behind a tiny forest patch. Once there, Yue replaced Yukito; even after such a long time, Sakura still wasn't too sure how to act around Yue.

"Yue-san, let's have fun and we can hopefully make you like snow! Yukito-san likes snow," Sakura said with a smile.

"My other half is different from me," Yue said softly, but enough for Sakura and Tomoyo to hear him say it.

"But come on Yue-san, you don't like anything like snow ball fights?" Sakura asked making a ball of snow. Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket and made a little snow ball, throwing it directly at Yue's face. "Kero-chan, that wasn't very nice."

"We're brothers though, we fight- I'm the oldest so I can get to do whatever," Kero said waving a little hand back and foruth.

Sakura rolled up a ball for Yue and handed it to him. "There, Yue-san, now throw it Kero-chan." Yue, with no other facial expression, threw it at Kero who fell into the snow; a tiny smirk pulled at his face.

"It seems like Yue-san may have fun," Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.

Kero changed into his real form and fighting against Yue with the snow.

"They seem to be enjoying that," Sakura said giggling a bit, rubbing the back of her head.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. Snow is fun after all," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"They might be both old but they act like children," Touya said rolling his eyes.

"While they're fighting up there, I say we have a fight," Sakura said as she rolled a ball of snow up and threw it at her brother.

"You little monster," Touya said as Sakura laughed hiding behind a tree and Tomoyo recorded it as she giggled to herself.

"Tomoyo, can't I have some help?" Touya asked as the young girl shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm recording Sakura-chan," she said rubbing the side of the camera as Touya kept running.

"Should we help them?" Kero asked, "or I take one side and you take the other? I'll go with Sakura and you go with her big brother since you two spend a lot of time together."

"That would be my other form," Yue muttered as he flew near Touya and Kero made a comment in which Yue's ears didn't pick up.

"Yue?" Touya asked confused. "Weren't you fighting with your brother?"

"Clearly we're on teams now," Yue said, "I'm on your team and my older brother is with the mistress." Yue pointed a finger over at the two.

"I can beat a monster easily," Touya muttered throwing some snow balls and Tomoyo just stood there and watched the four battle.

Touya getting snow balls in the face, Kero getting snow on his wings just like Yue and Sakura getting snow in her hair.

"The wings are going to smell funny now, right?" Tomoyo asked, "and you don't want that, right Yue-san and Kero-chan?"

"She is right," Kero said looking at his brother. "Now, Yue, did you have fun for once in your life? I'm surprised you weren't a downer for once, right Sakura?"

"I am not taking sides," Sakura said shaking her head. "But I will say, let's not fight, okay?"

The group got back to Sakura's house, Yue had returned to Yukito after getting his wings dry.

"So what happened when I was out for a bit?" Yukito asked, sitting on the couch as Tomoyo took a sip of her tea and put it down.

_There was a fight with snow balls.._

_So, Yue, you like winter now?_

_No comment_

"I think a snow ball fight, right?" Yukito asked, "Yue told me. I think he likes winter now, Sakura-chan; thank you."

_I never said I liked winter now._

_Not even a bit, Yue?_

_Maybe a bit._

_Sakura-chan would like to hear that after all._

"Good, he seemed to have fun," Sakura said taking a bite of a cookie. "Besides for the time Yue-san was out, did you like the snow day? They're fun, aren't they?"

Yukito nodded, "thank you, Sakura-chan. Yue thanks you too- I think he also fell asleep, probably tired from having too much fun for once."

"He can be a stick in the mud," Touya commented as Yukito giggled along with Sakura and Tomoyo.


End file.
